geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
High Life
High Life is a 1.9/2.0 Insane 9* level created by Migueword. It is known primarily for its length, originality, and its notorious buffed remake by KrmaL called Low Death. Some people have considered it to be Demon-worthy. The song has since been blocked from Newgrounds for copyright reasons and has not been replaced by Migueword, so the level currently has no downloadable song. Gameplay The level starts with a half-speed cube section with a few tricky timings and some memorization. Here, the level shows text displaying, "High Life by Migueword." Then there is a moderately hard slow speed ship sequence with a few tight spaces and the text "Song: Magic Touch by Romos." The first coin can be reached by not using the yellow jump orb in this part. Then there is an auto cube part. It displays the text "3", "2", "1", and "Go!" Then there is a hard dual wave segment with numerous speed changes and tight spaces. This is followed by a ball part with some simple timings. At the end of this part, the text "One More Time" appears. Then there is an easier ship part with a few obstacles to avoid. This is followed by a short UFO segment with several saw-blades, and then a moderately tight wave segment with some tricky speed changes. This wave part has a fake that contains the second coin. Then there is a very long half-speed cube section with lots of pulsing decoration and some spike jumps. Then there is a slow ship with many saw-blades. This part displays the text of the song. Then there is a very long auto part. At the end of this part, there is a short flying part where the text "1.9" becomes "2.0". This is followed by a memorization based ball part. Then there is a UFO part with tricky moving obstacles to avoid. Then there is a rather long ship-based boss-fight section that is separated by two UFO segments. Then there is a pretty easy robot part that is separated by a half-speed ship section with a few tight spaces. Then there is a rather long slow ship with a few tight spaces and gravity portals. Then there is a slow auto cube section. This is followed by a tricky ball part with some timings. Then there is a relatively easy cube section. In the end it shows "Almost There... :^)" Then there is a ship part with numerous scaled obstacles with ground spikes. Near the end, it shows "Ready?", signaling an intense ship sequence with a series of gravity and teleportation portals. In the end, it shows "Let's Go M9!" Afterward, the player enters a difficult wave segment with fast-paced speed changes and lots of mashing. Then there is a ball segment with a few tricks that end with the text "GG". The third coin can be collected in this part through an invisible block on the ceiling. User Coins * The first coin is located at 4%, at the ship sequence. To collect it, you must fly into the aperture without bouncing off the jump orb. * The second coin is located at 22%, at the wave segment. You need to fly into the fake wall, collect a coin and return to the game; otherwise, you will crash into the wall. * The third and final coin is located at 97%, at the ball segment. You need to fall on a platform barely visible from above and change gravity so as to not die. Trivia * The level cannot be copied. * The level contains 28,476 objects. * Like Phobos, this level was partially made in 1.9. The rest was created in 2.0. ** The pre-drop (with the exception of some text) was made entirely in 1.9, and the drop (around 40%) to the end was made in 2.0. * KrmaL was verifying a remake named Low Death, but later he stated that it has been removed and he wants it to just be forgotten. He also stated to "let the level die". ** Many people have tried to revive the level, including MetaManZ, however usually to no avail. Krazy actively discourages the revival of Low Death. * Some videos of this level (and Low Death) have been blocked due to the song's usage of copyrighted samples. ** The song (Magic Touch) has also been removed from Newgrounds. * HighLife is also the name of a well-known Life-like cellular automaton with the notation B36/S23. *Cyrillic, a NoClip hacker, managed to beat this level legitimately in a single attempt run after almost being afraid to die at 82% again.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tTgVfOdTFJ8 Walkthrough .]] References Category:Insane levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:2.0 levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:XL levels